Kris Kutter
Christopher Alexander Morgan (born April 24, 1978) is an American professional wrestler. Morgan is currently signed to WWE for Extreme, where he competes on its SmackDown! brand as Kris Kutter. He is the leader of the Kutter Regime. In professional wrestling, Morgan is a former Cruiserweight Champion and United States Champion, as well as a two-time ECW Tag Team Champion, World Tag Team Champion and one-half the inaugural Unified Tag Team Champions. Along with Hillbilly Jim, he holds the record for the longest tag team championship reign in the WWE. Professional wrestling career Morgan has always appeared using the Kris Kutter gimmick. A large part of his gimmick is the existence alternate personality (Kris Kutter), which believes itself to be a missionary from Hell and often controls his host (Chris Morgan). This gimmick is based largely on Morgan's father, who suffered from schizophrenia and often "heard voices from Hell". While portraying Kris Kutter, Morgan will often use extreme measures to win matches, such as cheating and using weapons. To enforce his gimmick, he'll often be booked against superstars who are about to be let go by the WWE, resulting in him having a reputation for "retiring" superstars through injury. Early Life Morgan was born in Birmingham, Michigan, the son of Kaitlyn R, a writer and magazine editor and David K. Morgan, a sales representative who was later institutionalized. His brothers are Kyle and Randy Morgan; Randy Morgan is currently wrestling on the independent circuit as professional wrestler. Morgan attended Scottsdale Community College and briefly went on to Arizona State University, where he was a member of the Sigma Alpha Epsilon fraternity. Morgan performed standup at the university's long-running sketch comedy show, Farce Side Comedy Hour, on numerous occasions. In 2004 he joined the Arizona State wrestling team. Early Career Independent promotions (2005-2006) Morgan dropped out of college 2005, and began wrestling in various independent promotions in Mexico and Japan. He first signed with SEWN in mid 2006, but left during the first taping in disgust with how the federation was ran. He is still recognized as a former SEWN competitor without ever having made an appearance for the company. Shortly before leaving SEWN, Morgan also signed a deal with the now-defunct MIMW, this time choosing a federation ran by friends Refugee Mike and Refugee Matt. Unfortunately the MIMW did not get off the ground and shut down to reform as the AWF before airing. After two very unsuccesful contracts, Morgan finally signed a deal with the N.E.U., a collection of federations with its own special events. Again, though, the promotion went under before Morgan could compete. High Profile Wrestling (late 2006) Morgan signed a deal with the young company High Profile Wrestling in October of 2006. On the first airing of HPW Unleashed, Morgan appeared as the leader of the stable Hell Reborn alongside long-time friend Alex Ash and managed by Raven Thorn, winning the vacant HPW Tag Team Championships. The two would go on to lose the titles to Brandon Brooks and Seth Holloway the next week, picking up a feud with the faction Collision Course shortly thereafter. After defeating Collision Course at the November to Remember, Kutter, alongside Ash and Raven, moved to the new show, UPR|SE. It was there that Hell Reborn began to feud with the Extreme Tag Team Champions, Tomorrow's Kid. Despite defeating Tomorrow's Kid in singles and tag matches, Hell Reborn would come up short at Insurextion when a blow to the head would knock out the Kris Kutter personality to cause the more timid Chris Morgan to back out of the match. Shortly after this match HPW would close due to financial issues. WWE For Extreme (2007-present) Chris Morgan (2007) .]] After months of negotiations, Chris Morgan debuted on WWEFE television, competing under his given name in a victorious match against Tyson Tomko on SmackDown!. At the same time, weekly promos for a mysterious new character began airing, which were dubbed the "Red Room" promos. Morgan won the Cruiserweight Championship his the first week with the company at the Great American Bash, twice defeating Refugee Matt for the belt. After about a month, he turned heel at the Vengeance PPV, debuting his Kris Kutter persona in a brutal assault on TJ Cage. Revealing himself as the man behind the Red Room promos, Morgan also claimed responsibility for the viscous assault of Simone Simons earlier that same week. Having already established a strong following through his promos, Kris Kutter suddenly had support on RAW, SmackDown! and ECW. He dubbed these individuals, including Slade Mathens, X-Pac, Jazz Powers and others the Kutter Regime. The Kutter Regime (late 2007) Kutter would be forced to drop the Cruiserweight title when he was drafted to RAW. However, he remedied this by conspiring with Seamus Flynn (as part of the Kutter Regime) to steal the ECW Tag Team Championships from the Impact Players, who had also been drafted. This lead to a title match, which the Kutter Regime won. They would later drop the belts to Reaper and UnlimitedExtreme, although Kutter would not be pinned in the match. Still teaming with Seamus, the duo continued to wreak havoc on the RAW roster, sidelining several superstars, including Refugees Matt and Tim. It was during this time that Kutter entered a feud with then-ECW General Manager Devin Jacobs. Morgan attacked Jacobs on an episode of ECW, leading to a Survivor Series match, in which Kutter lead a team of five superstars against five hand-picked superstars of Jacobs's. Team Kutter won, ending the rivalry. Seamus would later leave the company under dubious circumstances, forcing Kutter to put out an open challenge to the RAW locker room for a partner to challenge The Kingdom for the World Tag Team Championships. Hillbilly Jim answered the call, and the odd pairing won the titles. Unified Tag Team Champions (2008-present) Not long after winning the World Tag Team Championships, ECW's Blaze challenged the Kutter Regime to a cross-brand title unification match. Kutter agreed, and he and Jim faced Blaze and Genesis at the Royal Rumble. The Kutter Regime won, becoming the first ever Unified Tag Team Champions. The then-defunct WWE Tag Team Championship and TNA Tag Team Championship were merged into the new belt's history, allowing the holders to appear on every brand. Jim and Kutter would make a point of dominating every tag team that challenged them, injuring whomever they could. Kutter used this to help further his twisted message, even converting Cassandra Wit during an episode of RAW. Devin Jacobs was transferred to RAW, and he and Kutter patched things up, forming a short-lived alliance. Kutter then entered a rivalry with Ashley Massaro, who would work to put a stop to the Kutter Regime, bringing in the up-and-coming Eve Torres, who had just won an online Diva Search, to challenge for the belts at WrestleMania XXIV. Though they would lose, Ashley and Eve more than put up a good fight, leading to individual success for both women after the match. After WrestleMania, Jim was drafted to ECW, while Kutter was drafted back to SmackDown!. There, he would pick up a feud with former ally Jazz Powers, who had recently become the first man to pin Kutter since his debut. Jazz avoided and ignored Kutter's threats, until Kris interrupted him at Backlash. That same night, Refugee Tim won the United States Championship, retiring that evening and leaving the belt vacant. Kutter and Jazz were both announced as participants in a tournament to decide the new champion, reaching the finals at Judgment Day. They tied in that match, setting up a Best of Seven series between the two to decide the undisputed champion. Kutter went on to defeat Powers with a record of 4-3 at Night of Champions, winning his first United States Championship while also defending the Unified Tag Team Championship against Spaghetti Western that same night. At the same time, the Kutter Regime defended the tag team titles at Extreme Rules against the mix-mash team of CM Punk and Fergus Doyle, which they won. While Kutter was feuding with Power, CM Punk and Fergus Doyle were feuding with their two teams, The Straight Edge Society and The Irish Curse to determine whose fault it was that they lost at Extreme Rules. The Society won, leading to a match between Punk and Luke Gallows at The Bash in a successful defense. Kutter would drop the title to Chris Starr at SummerSlam, moving on to begin feuding with Slade Mathens and Andy Brookes, who had won a tag team tournament to earn a shot at the Unified Tag Team Championship. The two teams feuded until Bragging Rights, where the Regime retained. They successfully defended their titles later at Cyber Sunday against John Bradshaw Layfield (JBL) and Damien Holster, who had lost a poll to determine who would face Sold1er for the WWE Championship (won by Genesis). The team would go on to hold the tag team titles for over a year, retaining them at the 2009 Royal Rumble against Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon. The Refugees returned on the June 12 edition of SmackDown!, issuing a challenge to the Regime for the titles. The two teams met at The Bash with the titles on the line. Jim walked out of the match, leaving Kutter to get pinned by Refugee Tim after he and Matt hit Kutter with a 3-D. The Cave Wrestling (2008) In April of 2008, Morgan began establishing a developmental territory for WWE for Extreme (WWEFE) called The Cave Wrestling (TCW), based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The promotion aired the first episode of its weekly program Starlight locally on Saturday, May 24, 2006. Morgan appears on-air as himself, functioning as owner and General Manager until its close in July of 2008. Commissioner of NXT (20010-present) On the January 5, 2010 edition of NXT, Morgan was announced as the Commissioner for the program. On the same episode, he introduced a tag team championship and a tournament to crown the first champions. Personal Life Chris Morgan married Kathleen Roberts in January 3, 1996. On December 25, 1996 the couple had a daughter named Sierra Morgan. Their second child was a son, Aaron Morgan, born June 25, 2001. Other media On October 31, 2006, Morgan joined The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS) to shoot the Sci Fi Channel special Ghost Hunters Live, which was a six-hour show broadcast live Halloween night from the Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado. He would become the second WWE wrestler to appear on Ghost Hunters, with the first being CM Punk. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Kut & Paste (Moonsault Uranage side slam) :* Kutter Driver (Rope-Assisted double underhook piledriver) :* Arizona Krab (Elevated Boston Crab with knee to back)– Primary finisher as Chris Morgan *'Signature moves' :* Tornado DDT :* 450 Splash :* Springboard Moonsault :* Shining Wizard *'Managers' :* Cassandra Wit :* Kelly Oliver :* Raven Thorn *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Alex Ash :* Hillbilly Jim :* Kelly Oliver :* Seamus Flynn :* Slade Mathens *'Entrance Themes' :* "Let's Get This Party Started" by Korn :* "Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed :* "White Room" by Cream (as Chris Morgan) Championships and accomplishments *'High Profile Wrestling' :*HPW Tag Team Championship (1 time with Alex Ash) *'WWE For Extreme' :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :*ECW Tag Team Championship (2 times (1 with Seamus Flynn & 1 with Hillbilly Jim) :*WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time with Hillbilly Jim) :*WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time with Hillbilly Jim) :*WWE United States Championship (1 time) :*NXT Commissioner :*WWEFE Tag Team of the Year (2008) (The Kutter Regime) :*WWEFE Most Charismatic (2008) Category:1978 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Cruiserweight champions Category:Tag team champions Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Wrestlers Category:High Profile Wrestling Category:The Kutter Regime Category:United States champions